i think our lives have just begun
by pariswindspeed
Summary: In which Caroline and Damon take cooking lessons, join book club, and get a dog. damon/caroline, with stefan/elena.


This is what I want for Damon and Caroline. For. freaking. ever.

title from falling away with you by muse.

* * *

><p><strong>i think our lives have just begun.<strong>

Caroline and Damon move across the country two months after everyone dies. (Except Stefan and Elena. They make their way to somewhere nice and warm where Elena looks good in a bikini and the sun does great things to Stefan; both of their rings gleaming in the sunlight.)

Caroline, holding tight to Damon's fingers, slings her bag into the trunk of his car with her other hand. Damon stuffs his hand, with hers in tow, in his jean pockets and apologizes swiftly when Caroline gasps slightly at the rough contact of his jeans to her soft, prim knuckles. She smiles small at him and says it's okay before kissing him quick on the mouth.

He pulls his hand from his pocket, dropping hers to her side, and nudges her against the side of his car. Caroline leans back on the car pulling Damon with her, who stands between her legs. "Where we going?" She asks casually, pulling on the zipper of his jacket.

"Thought we'd go to Washington state, see how Seattle's been." His hands find her waist and stay there. His forehead falls against hers and he looks into her eyes, "that okay?"

She nods her head, "mhm, perfect," popping the _p. _He kisses her again, tasting like mint, and pulls away with, "good," before walking to the driver's side and getting in.

Caroline hops in the car quickly, slamming the door once inside. She laughs wholeheartedly when Damon yells, "Seat belts!" and smiles cheekily, aviators pulled over his eyes.

–;

Caroline sits with her feet pushed against the window, leaving smudges on the glass, one arm hanging out the window letting a cool breeze tangle up with it, and the other arm thrown over the back of the seat plucking at a torn place in the leather. She sings softly along with the radio and laughs when Damon swats her hand away every time she tries to change his presets.

"Just be glad I'm letting you touch the radio _at all!_" He hisses at her. She only chuckles and runs one hand up and over his shoulder. "Oh, Damon," she tsks.

They drive unnecessarily through states, stopping at carnivals when Caroline won't stop begging, and racking up on junk food from gas station because Caroline _has to have it, _and staying in empty motels because Caroline can't handle another sleepless night in a car – _I have to bathe, Damon _she exclaims.

It takes them entirely too long to make it the west coast. And when they finally make it – Damon with tired eyes and Caroline with breathlessness – they don't even go to Seattle, not even Washington.

Once they're in Oregon, Caroline falls in love. Damon wonders out loud _with_ _what?_ And Caroline delivers a two minute speech on how beautiful the landscape is already and _can't you imagine living here, Damon?_

All Damon sees is hills and hills and hills. But does not question it.

–;

It doesn't take them long to find a house. Mostly because Caroline is so very persistent, and a little because Damon can charm his way into anything.

It's nice, a moderate size, with white paint inside and out, green shutters and Damon almost expects a dog to come running out of the house as a welcome home gift from the realtor. When he mentions this to Caroline she insists that they get a dog. And that Damon puts up a white picket fence. And that they paint the walls _whatever_ color she chooses. And that they have dinner promptly at six o'clock every evening. She also insists that Damon cooks every meal and keeps the blood bags stocked.

Caroline is chipper, a spring in her step, as she walks over to the neighbor's house with a homemade pie in her hands. She introduces herself and offers the pie, "My husband made it."

And she does not even feel the slightest bit strange about calling Damon her husband. She thinks it fits, it's about time.

Caroline enrolls herself and Damon into cooking classes together because she needs to learn to cook a proper meal and _Damon, there's always room for improvement_ she tells him when he retorts that he doesn't need lessons, he is amazing. He rolls his eyes and says whatever, but on Tuesday night he's holding her coat in his hand and asking her if she's ready to go to class. She thinks it's cute that he's so abiding to her needs.

Caroline also joins book club. She goes once a month and when she comes back just when it's dark with her breath visible in the air, Damon kisses her for the longest time when he meets her at the door. Then he engulfs her in his arms and leads her to the sofa where hot cocoa is awaiting her. She tells him all about the new book she has to read with exciting interjections and big dough eyes. He makes her laugh when he tells her she's going to love the book, "Of course you've already read it." She says with a roll of her eyes as she snuggles against him on the sofa.

–;

They get a yellow lab from the local animal shelter and Caroline names him Oliver.

They paint the kitchen a pale yellow and their bedroom green. Then red. Then white again. Then beige, and it's settled.

Damon gets a white picket fence put in the first week they're there and watches Ollie run back and forth in the front yard with Caroline chasing him.

–;

Caroline comes back from a run one day, sweat glistening on her chest and causing her hair to stick to her neck. She's out of breath, chest heaving in and out, when she walks in the front door, Ollie at her feet and Damon walking out of the kitchen holding out a water for her. "Thanks," she smiles.

"Mhm," he halfheartedly says, his eyes roaming her body. She's still out of breath when he has her pushed against the door frame and is pressing kisses against her neck.

"I'm all sweaty," she states with a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't care." His lips catch hers before she can speak again.

He takes her against the door frame. She screams when she comes, holding tight to his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. "Beautiful," he kisses to her lips over and over again.

"I hope we didn't startle the neighbors." She says laughingly.

–;

Stefan and Elena come to visit to see the new house and the new life in the new state with the new dog.

Elena and Caroline both squeal when they see each other. A bright smile on Caroline's face as she wraps her arms around Elena. Stefan hugs Damon, "Brother," he says with a voice full of contentment.

Damon and Stefan talk as Caroline, in grave detail, explains the events of her life over the past few months to Elena.

"So how's Elena been treating you?" Damon asks, leaning back against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Everything's perfect." Stefan smiles.

"Good sex?" Damon smirks at his brother.

Stefan's eyes widen dramatically, "mind-blowing. The best."

"I'm proud of you, brother." He says as he pats Stefan on the back and turns around to pour himself and Stefan a cup of coffee.

"So. How's married life?" Stefan smirks this time before bringing his coffee mug to his lips and sipping.

"Ha ha. Real funny." He swallows a gulp of steaming hot coffee. And as he walks passed Stefan into the living room where Caroline and Elena are, he whispers, "Mind-blowing sex."

Stefan just chuckles and follows.

–;

Stefan and Elena leave after only a weekend. (Brisk weather was never really their thing. Sun did great things for them, anyway.)

Caroline still sheds a few tears, only to have Elena wipe them away and whisper "I love you, best friend."

Damon wraps his arm tight around Caroline as they see Stefan and Elena off at the door. He presses a kiss to her hair, "Come on. Let's go to bed."

–;

"Do you think we're doing good here?" Caroline asks Damon as they lay in bed, a sheet pulled over them. She turns her head towards him on the pillow. He turns his head towards her, and with his breath hitting right on her mouth he whispers, "We're perfect here, baby."

He kisses her soft, sweet, and slow; his hand pressed lightly against her neck and his thumb rubbing soft circles on her cheek. "We're perfect?" She asks with a smile in her voice.

"Perfect," he confirms it with another kiss, soft and sweet against her lips.


End file.
